User talk:The Toxic
Welcome Hi, welcome to Minecraft Creations Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:The Toxic page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! We look forward to seeing your wonderful Minecraft Creations! -- Dak47922 (Talk) 10:43, July 17, 2012 Rustic House Your creation Rustic House Has been chosen to be the FIRST user creation to be augmented! Congratulations! I will update your page once it gets created. (on a few minutes) Thanks for sharing yor creation with us and we look forward to your future creations! Dak47922 [[User talk:Dak47922|'Talk']] 20:06, August 4, 2012 (UTC) : EDIT: Ok there has been some technical issues with the model for some reason. It has lead to the discovery of a new bug. As of now the model will not work on android devices but we tested it on an ipad and it seems to work on it so it should also work in other iOS devices. Im in contact with the developers of the augment engine and they said they will look into it tomorrow. So ill go ahead and post it anyway. Thanks Again! Dak47922 [[User talk:Dak47922|'Talk']] 22:25, August 4, 2012 (UTC) : Oh my god! I didn't think that one of MY creations is going to be shared to lots of people! Thanks a bit! : I'm TheToxic and IMMA FIRIN' MAH LAZOR 15:08, August 5, 2012 (UTC) : No problem I'm sure you spent A LOT of time on it and it deserves to be recognised, In fact it has been retweeted to around 500 people on twitter! Once it gets working for me ill try to send you a picture if it beung augmented. Dak47922 [[User talk:Dak47922|'Talk']] 16:24, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Future projects I moved your Future Projects page to a blog post. it can be found here. It fits better as a blog post... I will also add a pole to it so people can vote on it. by the way ill try to send you a picture of your creation when its augmented once it works for android, until then I cant, sorry. Dak47922 [[User talk:Dak47922|'Talk']] 18:05, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Just a Question Could you please participate in my contest, check it out in my blogs section. Thanks! :D Commander Starter (talk) 14:23, November 17, 2012 (UTC) A Serious Question So you're space, a Creeper, and a Space Core... My how times change... XD Yeah, and nowadays I'm a Brony Space Creeper xD That'ssssss a nissssse comment up there. (talk) 21:59, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Response to the Recent Brony Fad Expectation: Seeing a Space Core as the thumbnail. Reality: BRONIES… True Story. (Just Kidding Good Job. :) ) Commander Starter (talk) 15:54, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Finding bronies on Minecraft Wiki. That's an academy record! That'ssssss a nissssse comment up there. (talk) 20:18, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Possible Outcome 1) Turn into a Brony. 2) Win at Minecraft. 3) ???? 4) Profit. True Story. Commander Starter (talk) 17:44, January 26, 2013 (UTC) FALSE! 1) Win at Minecraft 2) Turn into a Brony 3) ??? 4) Became (a bit) famous True story That'ssssss a nissssse comment up there. (talk) 18:04, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Re:Projects What Is This I Don't Even Notices New Amazing Avatar With Three-Star Cutie Mark And Sniper Rifle Responce: Holy S***... 0_0 (By the way, what do you mean by 'Naw'? :) ) Commander Starter (talk) 00:46, February 19, 2013 (UTC) lol, Naw is a word used by Tunselous, who is globally blocked FOREVER. He's my hero, however. And the "Three-Star cutiemark"... Is wrong. They're 3 butterflies. It's Fluttershy lol. SnooPINGAS usual I see! (talk) 14:25, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Your New Avatar Hey Toxic, I just wanted to comment on your new avatar. I like it! Did you draw it yourself? -Commander Starter (talk) 19:54, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Nope, my girlfriend drew it for me :P We're together since April, and she draws really good, so she made it for us :) SnooPINGAS usual I see! (talk) 21:45, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey Toxic, I was wondering if you wanted to be part of a Community Project. I'm making a large Flagship in Minecraft (What Else...). But if you look at the page, I'm asking for community help. So, if you would like to build part of the ship, it would be greatly appreciated. You may pick any part to work on. Your name will be given in the credits. If you want Teh Download Linkz, see the page. Thx for allowing me to take up 30.4 Sec. of your life. :D - -= PritchardCraft =- 17:36, August 11, 2013 (UTC)